


A salty filling

by Hibiki_Mutsuki



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child!Hibiki, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_Mutsuki/pseuds/Hibiki_Mutsuki
Summary: After being away for so long, Hibiki has been accidentally transformed in to a child, but a certain knight's sexual drive tries to find away around this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. It's rushed..

How long had it been since Hibiki left? A few hours? A day? A week? Kagura had lost count of how long it had been. He had been sitting in his office for a while now, doing his paperwork.

 

"Hibiki.. Where are you?" Tapping his pen against both the paper and the desk. "Mm.. Guess it will be me and you, hand."

 

"General Mutsuki.. Hibiki has returned! Or at least we think it's him.."

 

"You think? What happened?"

 

"Well.. He is a child.."

 

"What do you 'is a child'?" Walking down the many hallways with the subordinate, only to be met with a tiny captain down by the entrance. "Uh.. Hello?" Slowly getting down on his knees.

 

"Hello, Mister.."

 

"Hibiki? Is that you?" Looking down at the small child, he smiled softly.

 

"I am Hibiki.. And you?"

 

"Kagura.. I'll be looking after you, OK?" With the child nodding in agreement, he took the small hand in his own before making their way to Kagura's office.

 

"Mr.Kagura.. I'm hungry.."

 

"Oh? I have some.. _Cream_ if you want..?" Seems his sex drive was taking over.

 

"Cream? I love cream!" "Good, come with me.." Following the much older man to, not the kitchen, but the knight's bedroom.

 

"This isn't the kitchen.."

 

"I already have it with me.."

 

"Really?" Kagura felt bad for lying to the child of course but his cock was telling him it was fine. Pushing the small child onto the bed, which caused a small squeak and lots of wiggling.

 

"Calm down.. I'll make sure you get lots of helpings of _Cream_."

 

"O-OK.." Pulling the small blue and white cover away from the black, skin tight body suit. "Mister.. This isn't how to eat.." Now having his chest exposed, the knight played with the small nipples, both rubbing and pinching the sensitive skin.

 

"Shh.. This will make it much better.." Hands now moving down to remove his leggings, the child would squeal, grabbing at the knight's hands.

 

"Stop it!"

 

"White panties.." Hooking his fingers under the white fabric, Kagura now had full access to the child under him. A bandaged hand slowly rubbing the child's length, causing the young one to stir and squeak. "Calm down.. All you need to do is relax.." Still continuing to give the child a small hand job, he chuckled to himself.

 

"Stop.. I just wanted the cream.." Removing his hand, he climbed on top of the child, fiddling with his belts, he finally unbuckled them.

 

"Say Ahh.." Pulling out his length, Kagura pressed it against the child's mouth, forcing it in to Hibiki's mouth. Gagging a little as he was forced to take it all in, the knight's member hitting the back of his throat. Giving the child a few seconds, Kagura started to thrust in and out of his mouth, causing a few tears to run down Hibiki's cheeks as his throat was being penetrated. Letting out small squeaks, and whines, trying to get the man on top of him to stop. "Such cute noises, Hibiki, you deserve such a treat.. Right about.." Moving faster and getting deeper, the knight soon released, causing the child to choke and gagging. "Now.." Slowly pulling out of Hibiki's mouth, he made sure the young boy cleaned him off. "How was it?"

 

"It.. It was.. S-Salty..?" Amber eyes watering a little more as the knight's smirk grew.

 

"I heard.. Taking it from the other end makes it taste better.."

 

"Other end.. My butt? ...! But that thing won't fit." Was the going to stop him? No. He was already to in to it.

 

"You've already made it wet enough so it will fit but.." Sucking in his middle finger, the knight inserted it into the small child, causing Hibiki to squeak and cry out. " Hey... Stop that.. This will make it easier.." Adding another one in, he began to stretch the small hole. Not wanting to waste time with simple fingering, he just decided to wing it. Removing both digits, he positioned himself before shoving his length into the slightly prepared hole. And with that, Hibiki screamed out in pain, crying from the pain that came so quickly. "There we go.."

 

"Take it out! Take it out... Ahh!" Trying to hit the knight with tiny fists, Kagura only chuckled more. Starting to thrust slowly in him, not wanting to wait anymore. "Stop.. It hurts..." Only until Kagura saw that small, and innocent face did he decide to slow down. 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Mr.Kagura.. Kagura.. It doesn't hurt anymore.." And with that said, the child tried to move his hips against him. 

 

"N.. FIne.." Moving with him, Kagura held him down. "Tell me when I can speed up." Massaging the small thighs, he would give him a small kiss before slowly picking up the pace. 

 

"I want more.." Speeding up, the mixture of sounds that left the two mixed with each other. Of course anyone outside would be confused or disgusted that the knight was fucking a child. 

 

"Sir.. Lord Kagura.. Please.. Stop." The slight change in the child's voice caught him off guard.

 

"Hibiki../ Eh?!" Hibiki had somehow been able to revert back to normal during this time. 

 

"You may continue.. If you want.."

"Are.. Are you sure?" 

"I..." Trying to move against him, Hibiki was rather eager to finish this. "Please.. Just finish this.." Squeezing the invading organ, Hibiki squeaked as he felt the other move slightly. 

 

Let's just say he won't be walking for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself-- I lost so much muse--


End file.
